Are You Still Love Me
by Winter Sunshines
Summary: Jungkook merasa begitu bahagia memiliki Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya, maka disaat perasaan ragu mulai menggoyahkan dirinya, ia mencoba mencari keyakinan bahwa Taehyung masih mencintainya. [Oneshoot - VKook/TaeKook] RnR juseyoo #RainKimBirthdayProject by Aii-nim


**_Are You Still Love Me?_**

 ** _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_**

 _Fluffy, One-shoot  
_

 _I own nothing except the story line_

 _This fanfiction special for my gloomy_ ** _RainKim_**

 _by._ ** _Aii-nim_**

* * *

Memiliki hubungan dengan seorang lelaki yang cukup terkenal bukanlah perkara mudah. Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pemain basket dengan wajah rupawan yang cukup membuat banyak gadis disekolahnya menggila. Namun diantara puluhan gadis yang memujanya, Taehyung justru jatuh pada seorang lelaki pendiam yang lebih suka berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Jeon Jungkook.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika beberapa bulan setelah Jungkook resmi menjadi murid baru disekolah itu, Kim Taehyung datang menghampirinya. Meminta bantuannya untuk mengajari beberapa materi yang dilewatkan kakak kelasnya itu karena mengikuti sebuah perlombaan basket. Ya, saat itu meskipun Jungkook terbilang murid baru, namun dia cukup terkenal dengan kejeniusan otaknya. Jadi mau tak mau Jungkook menuruti permintaan Taehyung.

Lagipula membagi ilmu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bertemu di perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah. Jungkook masih ingat bagaimana Taehyung mengeluh setiap pemuda Kim itu merasa lelah menerima penjelasannya.

 _"Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang aku mengerti?"_

 _"Bacalah perlahan, sunbae. Kau pasti akan mengerti."_

 _Taehyung menatapnya dalam, membuat Jungkook merasa begitu ciut. Ayolah, ditatap oleh lelaki tampan seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa ciut._

 _"Apa rahasiamu?" Taehyung berbisik rendah._

 _Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, "Maksudnya?"_

 _"Kau." Taehyung memicingkan matanya, menatap Jungkook penuh selidik. "..Kenapa bisa sepintar ini?"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum geli. Taehyung benar-benar terlihat lucu. "Aku meringkas setiap bagian yang penting, lalu membacanya lagi. Itu akan membantumu mengingat dengan cepat." jelasnya._

Sejak sore itu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Jungkook bukanlah lelaki yang mudah akrab dengan orang asing, namun dengan Taehyung rasanya berbeda.

Setelah selama tiga bulan mereka belajar bersama. Di sore hari ketika mereka menunggu bus di salah satu halte. Di bawah rintikan hujan yang membuat Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan dinginnya air dari langit, Taehyung mengatakannya.

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Jungkook terkesiap, dengan cepat ia menatap Taehyung yang berdiri disebelahnya. Pupilnya membulat penuh tanya._

 _"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di perpustakaan, jauh sebelum aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajariku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu._ "

 _Jungkook masih terdiam bak patung. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba menurutnya dan ia tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa._

 _"Ta-tapi-"_

 _"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalasnya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku.." Pandangan Taehyung berpaling pada busnya yang datang. "..Busku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa, Jungkookie."_

 _Jantung Jungkook berdebar tanpa sebab. Saat melihat Taehyung mulai melangkah menjauh dan tertutupi kerumunan manusia yang turun dari bus, Jungkook tetap berdiri disana._

 _Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia tidak pernah berada diposisi ini sebelumnya. Jika dia tetap berdiri disini dan membiarkan Taehyung pergi, maka perasaan mereka tidak akan pernah menyatu. Namun Jungkook tidak pernah mengejar seseorang sebelumnya, dan ia tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya._

 _Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat selama sepersekian detik. Lalu setelahnya memutuskan berlari, menerobos puluhan manusia yang menghalangi jalannya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih pintu bus yang hampir tertutup. Meringsek masuk dengan nafas yang terengah._

 _Matanya menatap nyalang kearah penumpang yang memandangnya aneh. Namun Jungkook tidak peduli. Pandangannya beralih pada lelaki yang duduk dikursi belakang yang memandangnya penuh tanya._

 _Jungkook melangkah mendekat, mencoba bersikap biasa. Namun Jungkook tau, ia begitu payah untuk menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Maka dengan nada senang yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, Jungkook memekik riang._

 _"Ayo kita berkencan."_

 _Selama sepersekian detik, Jungkook tau ini begitu memalukan. Namun begitu melihat senyum lebar milik pemuda Kim, ia tidak peduli lagi. Hatinya terasa menghangat. Begitu Taehyung bangkit dan mengaitkan jemari mereka menjadi satu, Jungkook merasa ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini._

 ** _Karena memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu akan membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik._**

"Jungkook-ah."

Segala lamunan Jungkook menjadi buyar begitu mendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya. Ia mengulas senyum lebar, tangannya melambai keudara. " _Hyungie_ " panggilnya.

Taehyung berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk dipinggir lapangan. Meskipun sudah masuk universitas, Taehyung tetap mengikuti kegiatan basket. Begitu terlihat mencintai olahraga itu.

"Daritadi?"

Jungkook menggeleng kecil sembari mengangsurkan sebotol minuman isotonik kearah kekasihnya yang langsung diteguk habis.

"Duduklah. Biarkan aku mengeringkan keringatmu."

Taehyung terkekeh lalu duduk disebelah Jungkook. Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan Jungkook mengelap keringatnya dengan telaten.

"Kekasihku begitu perhatian." godanya.

Jungkook mendengus kesal namun tetap tersenyum begitu melihat senyum lebar kekasihnya. Selama dua tahun berkencan dengan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tau bagaimana sifat asli kekasihnya. Begitu manja.

"Sudah." ucapnya begitu selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Jungkook, membuat wajah kekasihnya menjadi memerah.

"Ini ditempat umum, _hyung!_ "

Taehyung terkekeh lalu merangkul Jungkook erat. Jungkook menggeliat berusaha mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh, membuat pemuda Kim mengernyit penuh tanya.

"Kau bau, _hyung_."

Taehyung tergelak. Sekali lagi ia memaksa merangkul kekasihnya. Memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook hingga membuat kekasihnya itu menjerit kesal. Selain basket, teriakan Jungkook adalah hal yang disukai Taehyung.

.

.

.

Malam hari ini hujan tak hentinya mengguyur kota _Seoul_. Membuat siapapun akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya didalam rumah dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Jungkook menyamankan posisinya dalam rengkuhan Taehyung. Malam ini mereka memutuskan menonton film _Stars Wars_ bersama. Duduk ditempat tidur dengan dada bidang Taehyung sebagai sandaran dan lengan kekar Taehyung yang mengukungnya adalah sebuah kenyamanan sendiri bagi Jungkook. Ia benar-benar menyukai _cuddling_ seperti ini.

Jungkook benar-benar terhanyut dalam film yang ditontonnya sementara Taehyung lebih sibuk memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan filmnya, _hyung_?"

Jungkook mendongak hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup dahinya pelan. "Kita sudah menontonnya dua kali, sayang."

Jungkook berdecih lalu kembali menatap layar pipih dihadapannya. "Tetap saja ini menarik meskipun sudah pernah menontonnya."

Taehyung mengangguk sembari berdehem pelan. Tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka dan berakhir membuat Jungkook marah, karena malam ini Taehyung benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk merengkuh kekasihnya.

" _Hyungie_."

Taehyung berdehem pelan menjawab panggilan Jungkook. Memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala kekasihnya lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Apa _hyung_ masih menyukaiku?"

Sesungguhnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang terus menghantui pikiran Jungkook. Setiap orang yang mengenal Taehyung dan mengetahui hubungan mereka akan selalu mencibir, mengatakan bahwa Taehyung pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Jungkook awalnya tidak peduli, karena Taehyung selalu meyakinkannya untuk tidak mendengarkan orang lain. Namun setelah dua tahun berlalu, entah mengapa Jungkook menjadi ragu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sayang?" Taehyung menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Jungkook mendongak, kembali menatap sepasang netra yang menjadi favoritnya. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan meskipun ia ragu untuk mendengar perkataan Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Untuk apa aku berada disini dan merengkuhmu seperti ini jika aku tidak lagi menyukaimu? Aku selalu menyukaimu. Lebih dari yang kau ketahui. Selama aku ada disini dan selalu mencuri ciumanmu setiap saat, itu tandanya aku menyukaimu, sayang. Aku bukan lelaki yang suka mencuri ciuman orang lain tanpa rasa cinta."

Jungkook tersenyum malu. Tubuhnya sedikit menyamping untuk memukul dada bidang kekasihnya pelan. "Dasar. Kau pintar sekali berkata manis."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Sekarang aku yang bertanya." Ia menatap Jungkook dalam. "Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Jungkook mengernyit, ada perasaan kesal begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jadi begini rasanya bila perasaanmu diragukan.

Namun setelahnya Jungkook kembali tersenyum. Dengan malu-malu ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung. Berucap dengan pelan sambil meremas baju bagian depan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku mau direngkuh seperti ini dan terima diciumi setiap saat. Dasar bodoh!"

Taehyung tergelak lalu kembali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Lain kali, saat kau kembali bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengatakannya lagi padamu. Seberapa banyak aku memujamu dan seberapa payah aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir diwajahnya. "Dan saat kau kembali bertanya tentang perasaanku, aku juga tidak akan ragu untuk mengatakannya lagi padamu. Seberapa banyak dirimu mengisi hatiku dan seberapa payah aku jatuh pada pesonamu."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Dasar tidak kreatif."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Malam itu mereka kembali larut dalam perasaan yang sama. Berbagi kebahagiaan dalam rengkuhan hangat dan kalimat manis yang begitu memabukkan.

Sesungguhnya manusia tidak akan pernah puas terhadap pengakuan perasaan orang lain. Saat ia mulai ragu, yakinkanlah bahwa kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kau masih memujanya begitu payah dan tidak akan bisa menghapusnya dalam hidupmu. Saat kau mulai ragu, mintalah dia untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa dia masih memujamu dan kau masih memenuhi relung hatinya. Karena dengan begitu, sebuah keraguan dapat lenyap dan berganti menjadi sebuah keyakinan.

 ** _Yakinlah bahwa seseorang akan selalu mencintaimu._**

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hai, ini **_Aii-nim_**.

Awalnya aku ragu buat ngepost ff ini, karena menurutku alurnya kecepetan banget dan jadinya _fluffy-fail_ gitu kan. Tapi tetep aku post juga demi kakak author kesayanganku, _my gloomy_ , kak **_RainKim_** yang berulang tahun hari ini!

YEAH! Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday Happy birthday. Happy birthday to you~ yohooooo~

Harapanku buat kak **_RainKim_** , semoga gak terus"an menggalau, hubungan percintaan berjalan lebih baik, kerjaan gak keseringan lembur, selalu sehat dan semoga betah buat bikin ff kolaborasi sama serpihan debu kayak aku wkwk

Awalnya bukan ff ini yang jadi _gift_ nya, totalnya udah 3x aku ganti ff karena gak bisa kelarin ffnya wkwkwkwk lol /abaikan/

Kenapa aku post disini? karena akun ini khusus untuk project kegilaan kita berdua /eakk/ dan ff ini adalah salah satu projectku buat kak **_RainKim_**.

Aku berharap kalian semua selalu dukung kami. Aku sayang kalian~

Sekali lagi happy birthday kak **_RainKim._** Aku sayang kakak~

Yang terakhir jangan lupa reviewnyaa

 _Regrads,_

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.10.1_** ** _9_**


End file.
